Mindy Vs The Bike
by ImHitGirl
Summary: Mindy has a new monster she has to conquer... a shiny, purple bicycle. Can she do it? Or will the Bike win?  For Makokam's contest! :D


Mindy Vs. The Bike

A loud screeching sound split the cool morning air of New York City. To anyone else, this was a normal sound. However, to Mindy, who hardly ever opened Marcus' garage, it was a horrible, ear splitting, pain in the ass sound.

"He really needs to fix that damn squeaking," she grumbled. Mindy wasn't in a very cheerful mood. It was 5 in the morning, but she had decided it was time. She took a deep breath and pulled out her purple bike. It was time to learn to ride.

"Fuck me, this thing isn't as light as it looks." She tugged until the bike finally popped free of its little hiding place. "No wonder. Must have been stuck." She knew a bike couldn't be _that_ heavy. She wheeled it out to the driveway and put the kickstand down. She stared at it contemplating how she would go about doing her task. "Might as well just fucking jump on." She was about to mount the bike when she remembered something. "I should probably wear a helmet. Don't wanna bust my ass on the first try."

Mindy ran back to the garage to look for a helmet. There had to be at least eight different ones in all different colors. "Shit, it's like a fucking bike shop in here." She spotted one with a bright red mohawk popping out of the top. She laughed. "Damn, Marcus. Use this one to get the chicks?" She placed the helmet on her head and continued laughing. After she put the red one back, a flash of purple caught her eye. She crouched down to find a helmet with two fake purple pigtails. "Ok, this is just hysterical!" She grabbed the helmet and brushed off the dust. On the front, in big block letters was her name. She closed her eyes and clutched the helmet to her chest. She remembered this helmet.

When Mindy was 5, her dad had wanted to attempt to give her somewhat of a normal childhood. He bought her a brand new purple bike. Purple was her favorite color. He also designed her a helmet with purple pigtails and her name on it. Unfortunately, Mindy didn't get the chance to learn to ride he bike.

"Thank you, Big Daddy," she sighed and strapped the helmet on securely. She marched out to her bike, more determined now than she had been before she found the helmet. She swung one leg over the bike so she was sitting on the seat, her toes touching the ground. She kicked up the kickstand and put one foot on the pedal while keeping the other on the ground. The bike wobbled, nearly falling over. She set her foot back down to get her balance back. She took a deep breath and pushed off the ground. She placed both her feet on the pedals and pushed... just in time to nearly collide head first with Dave who was rounding the corner on a bike of his own. Mindy leapt off her bike scraping her arms on the cement.

"Ah FUCK! Dammit!" She screamed. She gave Dave a look of surprise. He had abandon his bike and run over to help her up. Her arm was scraped to shit.

"Mindy! Are you alright? Shit I'm sorry! What where you doing?" He realized her arm was bleeding pretty badly. He pulled off his sweatshirt and wrapped her arm in it. He walked her over to sit on the grass.

"I'm knitting a fucking sweater, Dave. What's it look like I'm doing?" She couldn't be too mad with him, though. She had his shirt around her arm and his own arm was wrapped around her waist still. She fought off the shiver she felt from his electric touch. She couldn't be too mad... she only wanted to rip his remaining clothes off and take him right here in the grass. She looked away from him. She had to control these thoughts! _His eyes are beautiful. Man, if only I had an hour completely alone with him-shit! I have to stop these thoughts! Damn, he's getting some nice arm muscles. Mindy! Stop. He doesn't like you that way. You're too young..._

"Well, it looks like you're attempting to ride a bike," Dave didn't look away from her as he spoke. More like he _couldn't_ look away. She looked so cute. He wanted to kiss her, but he controlled himself. _She probably doesn't feel that way about you. _

"Yeah. Keyword being _attempting_. Attempting and failing. Miserably." She became visibly upset when she realized the words she had just said were 100% true. She wanted to cry. Her eyes welled up with tears. "Damn," she sniffled. She laughed a shaky, nervous laugh and looked at Dave. "Fuck, Dave! I didn't plan for it to be this hard! You know damn well how much I hate crying. Especially in front of you. It's just..." she felt so stupid crying like she was a kid. Dave gave her a soothing rub on her side. Well, he thought it'd be soothing. For Mindy, all it did was remind her how young she really was. Yet... she still felt like all her nerve endings were on fire. She took her helmet off and threw it lightly into the grass beside her. She curled her knees into her and sat there deciding what she should do. Should she try again? Should she just forget it? Most of all, should she attempt to kiss her best friend? Her thought process was interrupted by Dave's question.

"Just what, Mindy? What's going on in that head of yours? Speak your thoughts," he encouraged her. "Let the silent questions bust free. No matter what they are. I don't care if you're asking yourself if you should... bake a cherry pie or a chocolate pie. Personally, I vote for chocolate."

"Chocolate over cherry? Are you fucking crazy? Cherry can't ever be beat. It's a fact," she teased. With a sigh, she decided to tell him her questions. "Ok. I had three questions fighting to be the winner. Number one, should I keep trying? Number two, should I just give up? Number three," she took in a deep breath.

"Number three?" Dave pushed.

"Number three... should I kiss my best friend." She looked away embarrassed.

"Those are tough questions, but here's how I would answer. Yes. Hell no. Fuck yes." He chuckled on the last answer. "Mindy, don't ever give up. This is a simple task and I can help you with it. Come on... Have you ever given up?" She thought for a while before answering.

"I haven't. You're right. I mean I can drive a fucking stick shift no problem, but when I'm faced with a bike I can't figure out shit? Me learning to ride a bike should be like a dog learning to bark. It should come naturally... but it doesn't. How old were you when you learned?"

"I was six. My mom taught me. I can't tell you how many times I fell down. I almost busted my chin open. I would have if I hadn't fallen in the grass." That made Mindy feel better.

"Okay. I'm gonna do this. You'll help me?"

"Of course I will." He smiled in encouragement.

"Thanks, Dave." She smiled back.

"Hey. What are best friends for?" He laughed when she blushed.

"Oh fuck off."

She mounted her bike again. She was determined to ride this thing.

"Wait!" Dave ran back to her with her helmet in his hands. He put it on her and strapped it on securely. He brushed her cheek, but she didn't know if it was on purpose or an accident. Still, she blushed again. "Okay. You ride this bike down the street a ways and back to me and I'll answer one of your questions again for you. Deal?" He smirked. She wasn't sure what he meant, but she agreed.

"Deal." She took a deep breath and looked towards her path. She was determined. She steadied her bike beneath her, pushed off the ground, and pedaled. Before she knew it, she was already halfway to her checkpoint. She knew not to count her chickens yet, though. She made the turn with ease and pedaled back to where Dave was. She squeezed the handle brakes and Dave grabbed the front of the bike to stop her completely. When she was at a complete stop, she looked at him and smiled the biggest smile she had. She jumped off the bike, knocking it over. She jumped into Dave's arms without thinking. He was just as happy, though, so it was okay.

"I did it! We both did! I rode a bike!" She hugged him as tightly as she could and he hugged her back with just as much power.

"You did amazing, Mindy! I'm so proud of you." She pulled back to look at him and they smiled at each other. Then, with no warning, he kissed her. She noticed it wasn't just a little friendship kiss, either. She kissed him back, wanting more, but restraining herself. She did, however, get a little too into their embrace. She was pulling herself closer without even realizing what she was doing. When she did realize what she was doing, she broke the kiss. She felt a burning/tingling sensation on her lips. It was not in the least bit unpleasant, either.

"Sorry. That was pretty out of line." She blushed again. Dave laughed.

"Hey, I started it. I had a good idea what I was in for. No worries. So... wanna go for a ride?" He picked up her bike. "Race ya!"

"Oh dude, you're so on!"


End file.
